All-American Comics Vol 1 77
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joseph Wyvern Other Characters: * Dr. Damon Locations: * * ** Items: * * Robotic animals Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker2_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | StoryTitle2 = Winky, Blinky, and Noddy: "The Barbers of Shaveville" | Synopsis2 = The Three Dimwits become barbers, with their usual antics. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Giveaway Lotsofdough Locations: * Barber College | Editor3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Mid-Nite: "The Cardboard Hero" | Synopsis3 = Eddie Vickers was a man who idolized fictional heroes from the old days, wishing his life was more adventurous like theirs. Working late in the drugstore, Eddie is suddenly held up by three men with a gun. The men are suddenly surprised by Dr. Mid-Nite charging them from out of a phone booth. Eddie decides to fight back as well, landing a hard blow on one of the robbers. He swings his fists all around, accidentally striking Dr. Mid-Nite and knocking him to the ground. The crooks take the chance to get away. Surprised by the power in Eddie's fist, Dr. Mid-Nite tells him that with the right training he can go places. Later, down at the gym Eddie trains in the boxing ring with Dr. Mid-Nite acting as his coach. As a way to set a trap for the crooks, he books Eddie to compete in the Silver Gloves tournament as a "mysterious new contender" for the amateur title. It should draw a huge crowd, which will bring a large sum at the box office. The crooks won't be able to resist. The night of the final rounds at the tournament, Eddie and Dr. Mid-Nite wait in the dressing room. Down the hall, the three crooks have already made their way to the box office. The Doc and Eddie follow them inside and start beating them back. Eddie holds his own, as he and Dr. Mid-Nite make quick work of the men. Later in the ring, Eddie uses everything he's learned to beat his opponent, making him the new champion, someone who the neighborhood kids would look up to and admire, the same way Eddie used to do with his own heroes. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * A trio of crooks Other Characters: * Eddie Vickers Locations: * | Editor4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle4 = Hop Harrigan: "Star Dumb and Glory" | Synopsis4 = Hop and Ikky are headed to Hollywood to film Hop's movie serial. But Ikky meets disaster of his own making, from ruining shots of other films, to accidentally destroying props that gets the entire studio angry at him. He is chased through the lots until Hop comes to his rescue. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Joe * The Director Locations: * Vehicles: * "The Shooting Star" (airplane) | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics was: ** Mutt & Jeff by Al Smith (newspaper strip reprints) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}